ADF Desktop Integration extends the Oracle Application Development Framework into the world of desktop applications like Microsoft Excel. Application developers can rapidly develop integrated spreadsheets to allow users to access and edit critical business data. This framework integrates seamlessly with the web application's security and business logic infrastructure. It allows end users to edit their data without a live connection to the network. Once reconnected, ADF Desktop Integration can transparently upload and validate all user changes against the application's backend.
Accordingly, what is desired is to solve problems relating to providing support for custom attribute properties in spreadsheet software, some of which may be discussed herein. Additionally, what is desired is to reduce drawbacks relating to support for custom attribute properties in spreadsheet software, some of which may be discussed herein.